


Always Beside You

by Lolipop3



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, I tried my best, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Torture, i'm sorry if some act OOC, some insecurities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolipop3/pseuds/Lolipop3
Summary: This is my version of how Bee's team met Jazz.Jazz arrives on Earth to see his friend Bumblebee but he didn't expect a Decepticon from his past to follow him, and to try and take away everything he loves.
Relationships: Jazz/Sideswipe (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Jazz Arrives on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This a story that I’ve been working on and thought I should share it with you all.  
> If there is a relationship you want me to do please let me know.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was late in the evening, the sun has set and a couple of stars could be seen, everyone was watching a movie on TV in the scrapyard. Apparently it was about a dog and a human being best friends the Russell picked. Everyone was enjoying it except for Sideswipe, he found it a little boring and sappy so he sat up and walked away without anyone noticing because they were too invested in the movie. He went to his own secluded training area, in one of the corners of the scrapyard. He stood in the middle, unsheathed his sword and began his routine.

However, Sideswipe didn’t see or hear a white mech climb over the walls of the scrapyard and gracefully land on the ground. When the white mech turned around, his optics, behind an azure blue visor focused on the red Autobot that flipped, slashed and cartwheeled in such fluent motions. He was almost mesmerised by how graceful he looked. Then he wanted to know how good of a fighter this young mech really was.

He started to run towards him, loud enough for Sideswipe to break concentration. When Sideswipe heard the pedesteps, he swung his sword horizontally so the mystery bot would stop moving. He did, with his hands up as a surrender pose. Sideswipe’s sword tip was pointing at a white mech, older than himself with a blue visor, Sideswipe had to admit, in the back of his processor, he was a bit attractive. The white mech smirked.

“Who are you, and why are you smiling?” Sideswipe demanded.

“You’re good kid. Very good concentration.” The white mech chuckled. He had a smooth voice like a rap artist.

“Are you are a ‘con? Cause if you are I’m going to kick your aft.” Sideswipe threatened.

The white mech laughed “Relax kid, I’m an Autobot.” Then an orange Autobot insignia appeared in the middle of his torso. “I only hid it so the ‘cons couldn’t find me, or the location of your base.”

Sideswipe, slowly and reluctantly lowered his sword to his side, not putting it away in case it was a trap. “I’m Sideswipe. And you?”

“Jazz.” The white mech said.

“What are you doing here?” Sideswipe still didn’t trust this bot but he couldn’t stop staring at his visor, because he wanted to see his optics to know if he was lying or not.

“I came here to suprise Bee. We’re good friends.” Jazz answered happily.

Something wasn’t adding up “If you wanted to suprise and see Bee then why did you try and attack me?” He raised his sword again.

Jazz smiled “Cause I was watching you for a while and I wanted to see how good you really are.”

Sideswipe let out a short chuckle “You want to fight me?” He smirked.

Jazz smirked and grabbed the sword with his right hand, then pulled. Soon enough Sideswipe was right in front of Jazz, their chassis only an inch away. They were almost the same height, Sideswipe being only half a head shorter than Jazz.

Sideswipe froze. He could only stare at the blue visor. Being this close to Jazz made his spark flutter and a tint of blue appear on his cheeks.

“Bring it.” Jazz said confidently.

Suddenly a bright light covered both of them which made them separate, and raise their arms to cover their optics.

“Hey!” Bumblebee shouted. He walked up to them, with his bright lights. “Jazz?” He smiled brightly with wide optics.

“I was gonna suprise ya but I guess you suprised me.” Jazz said.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were still on Cybertron.” Bumblebee said as he walked up to Jazz.

“I heard you were on Earth and I thought I would pay a visit.” Jazz put his hands on his hips.

“Well, welcome to Earth Jazz. I’m guessing you already met Sideswipe.” Bee gestured with his hand to Sideswipe.

“Yeah, I did. Kid’s got spunk.” Jazz glanced at Sideswipe, who shyly glanced back.

“Yep, that’s Sideswipe alright.”

Bumblebee then introduced everybody else who were quietly watching the exchange. Jazz thought it was cool that a strong Dinobot was on the team, it made Grimlock blush a little. Strongarm stood straight and saluted. Drift and his minicons bowed respectfully. Fixit just said a polite ‘hello’ that the humans did as well.

“You’ve got quite a team here Bee.” Jazz complimented.

Bumblebee nodded and smiled, proud of his team. Then everyone heard a yawn coming from Russell, Denny chuckled.

“Looks like it’s someone’s bedtime, come on Rusty. It was nice to meet you Jazz, see you in the morning.” Denny and Russell walked away from the bots getting ready for bed.

“I think we all should get some recharge.” Bumblebee said to his team who nodded, said goodnight and walked to their berths. “If I knew you were coming I would’ve prepared somewhere for you to sleep.”

“It’s alright Bee, I’ll bunk with Sideswipe, since we have a spar session tomorrow.” Jazz soothed.

Bumblebee raised an optical ridge and shrugged “Ok, goodnight Jazz.”

Jazz nodded as Bee walked to his berth for some well needed recharge. Jazz then started to walk to Sideswipe’s ‘room’ of sorts since the scrapyard doesn’t really have bedrooms. When Jazz found Sideswipe he was laying on his side facing him.

_He looks cute while recharging_ Jazz thought while smiling. He walked over to Sideswipe’s berth and sat down at the side, leaning against it. _I wonder if the kid is as good as he thinks he is,_ Jazz thought as his visors began to dim and soon enough he was enveloped in darkness as he fell into a peaceful recharge.

* * *

On Cybertron a lone mech stood inside a tall tower gazing out the window.

“Autobot Jazz, you will get what’s coming to you. Enjoy your vacation while it lasts, and when you least expect it, I will take away everything that you love.” The mech growled to himself. Then he chuckled, and the chuckles turned into a laugh, and the laugh turned into an evil cackle.

It would seem that this mech has a score to settle with Jazz.


	2. Spar Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to name this chapter so I went with this one. Sorry if this chapter is a bit weird, I only hope the next one is better.
> 
> Comments for ideas are appreciated!

It was early in the morning and the scrapyard was quiet. In one particular area slept a red mech and white mech huddled close together.

Jazz was still sitting how he sat last night, near the head of the berth, except at some point in the night Sideswipe put his right arm around Jazz neck, holding him close with his face nuzzled in his neck.

Jazz was the first to awaken, visor shining brighter. The first thing he felt was tiredness of last night and remembered meeting Bumblebee’s team. Then he felt someone hugging his neck from behind. Jazz slowly lifted his head, and also remembered saying to Bumblebee he would be bunking with Sideswipe. He then realised who was hugging him. Jazz turned his head opposite of where the arm was coming from. Sideswipe had his face nuzzled in the back of Jazz’s neck, and he noticed how adorable Sideswipe looked, it was a bit awkward but it felt warm and it made his spark beat faster.

Sideswipe started to stir out of his recharge and slowly retracted his arm away. Jazz felt a twinge of disappointment from the missing warmth, but brushed it aside. Sideswipe sat up with a huff. He turned his head and his optics shot up in surprise “Jazz!?” He exclaimed “W-what are you doing here?” Sideswipe asked warily with a stutter.

“Bee said since I came here unexpectedly, there wasn’t an extra berth, so I told him I would bunk with you.” Jazz explained, glancing at Sideswipe, smirking.

“Bunk? Wait, did you sleep on the floor?” He sat at the edge of his berth beside Jazz, looking at him incrediciosly. Jazz nodded. There was a small pause, “Why didn’t you wake me up? I could’ve at least put something on the floor so you could lay down.” Sideswipe mumbled the last part.

“I didn’t want to wake ya,” Jazz said nonchalantly as he stood up. He stretched his arms in front of himself and swung them a little. “And you looked too cute to wake up.” He said like it was a fact. Sideswipe blushed a light blue at that comment and turned his head away in embarrassment. Jazz noticed this and smiled thinking Sideswipe was adorable when he was flustered. “I wonder if Bee and the others are up.” This made Sideswipe recover himself and stood up and walked ahead of Jazz.

“If they are then they’ll be at the Alchemor.” Sideswipe said as he swung his arms back and forth like Jazz did. As he walked toward the Alchemor Jazz optics drifted up and down Sideswipes body, and wondered about gracing his servos al-- Jazz stopped himself from thinking that far and shook his head in amusement of what he was thinking, following Sideswipe where the others supposedly were.

When they arrived at the Alchemor everybody was awake, ready to start the day. Jazz felt a little guilty for making them wait for them. “Sorry we’re late Bee.” Jazz said as he approached him. Fixit was working on the screens in front of him checking for any decepticon signals.

“Don’t worry Jazz, I’m guessing you were tired from driving all the way here from your ship.” Bee surmised.

“Heh, yeah.”

“What’s the plan today Lieutenant?” Strongarm asked, ready to start the day.

“Right,” Bumblebee cleared his vocaliser “we’re going to take turns doing some patrols near Crown City for any decepticons. Since it’s been so quiet, I feel we should be prepared, so we’re doing the patrols in pairs. Drift and I will go first, then Sideswipe and Jazz,” Bumblebee looked slightly guilty and turned to Jazz “if that’s okay with you,” Jazz nodded and smiled, a confirmation that he didn’t mind “okay, Strongarm you’re in charge until we come back.” Bumblebee said.

“Yes, sir” Strongarm saluted.

Bumblebee and Drift transformed and drove out of the scrapyard. Strongarm turned and walked toward Fixit to talk about searching for decepticons in a new area. Russell walked up to Jazz, he looked down at the human who asked “Why do you wear a visor, Jazz?”

Jazz just chuckled “Cause it looks cool. Also it makes me seem mysterious.”

Russell laughed “I guess it does.”

“Rusty! Breakfast!” Denny called to Russell who ran into the diner after saying goodbye to Jazz.

Sideswipe walked in front of Jazz, arms crossed in front of him. “If I remember, you challenged me to a fight yesterday.”

“Heh, I guess I did. Let’s see who wins this challenge kid.” Jazz smirked as he started to walk to Sideswipe’s training area.

“Don’t call me ‘kid’” Sideswipe grumbled as he walked beside Jazz.

“Hmm…,” Jazz thought for a moment “no.” Sideswipe sighed in annoyance.

* * *

  
  


In the training area Jazz and Sideswipe stretched as they prepared themselves. _I can’t get distracted by Jazz,_ _for some reason he wants to test me, so I have to focus._ Sideswipe thought to himself, _especially because he keeps smirking at me like that, it’s annoying and throwing me off!_

Jazz on the other hand was looking forward to seeing how Sideswipe will fight. That’s the whole reason why Jazz was smirking, because he wants to distract Sideswipe. And as other bots in the past said ‘no one can resist Jazz’s smile.’ But he wants Sideswipe to fight with all he’s got, so he has to fight for something. “Hey, Sideswipe want to make things interesting?”

Sideswipe raised an optical ridge in confusion but nodded “Sure.”

“If I win, you have to do something for me, if you win I have to do something for you.”

Sideswipe shrugged “Okay, deal. But I’m gonna win.”

They stood in their stances staring each other down. Then they charged at each other. As one tried to punch, the other dodged, both trying to get the other down. 

Then Jazz seized Sideswipe’s wrist as he tried to punch him, and skillfully twisted Sideswipe’s body so his back was pressed to Jazz’s as he held both of his wrists tightly, all the while Sideswipe was struggling to get free. Jazz leaned forward to his audio and said in a hushed tone “Don’t get cocky kid.”

Sideswipe tensed as his spark was beating really fast right now. But he held himself together and let out a heavy vented “I’m n-not you’re just being too confident.” He said while struggling again to break free.

Jazz didn’t miss the stutter and the heavy venting while Sideswipe was speaking. He smirked and increased the strength of his grip. Jazz leaned into Sideswipe’s audio again “Oh? I’m being confident?” His lips almost pressed against his audio. Jazz noticed Sideswipe’s servos were clenched into tight fists. Sideswipe struggled more but it didn’t feel like he was really trying, looks like Jazz was able to distract him, he used one of his legs to trip Sideswipe up and fall to the ground. When Sideswipe was starting to get up, Jazz pointed a blaster in his face. He stared at the blaster, surprised. Jazz smiled with a mischievous glint in his visor. “I win.”


	3. Patrol

He stared at the blaster, surprised. Jazz smiled with a mischievous glint in his visor. “I win.”

“T-that wasn’t fair!” Sideswipe managed to say, still blushing from what happened.

“Really?” He asked as he put his blaster in his subspace again, “Cause I just pointed a blaster in your face and if I was a decepticon you would be offline. You got distracted.” He smirked at that last part. Sideswipe scowled and looked away, blushing in embarrassment. Jazz reached down offering Sideswipe his servo. He took it and stood up.

“I guess I gotta do something for you now, huh?” Sideswipe said, knowing he was defeated.

“Yep, but I can’t think of anything right now.” Jazz said, crossing his arms, smiling while dazing around. 

Sideswipe looked at Jazz sceptically. “Was that your plan?” Jazz turned to look at Sideswipe, “To flirt with me, so I’d lower my guard?” Sideswipe said, folding his arms.

Jazz looked away from him and smirked “I’ll let you figure it out.” Sideswipe raised an optical ridge and turned his head away.

  
  
  


2 hours later…

“Bee’s almost back from patrol.” Fixit informed Jazz. He nodded and turned to look at Sideswipe who was talking to Russell.

“Are you sure I can’t come with you?” Russell pleaded.

“Yes, if Bumblebee and the others, especially your dad,” Sideswipe crouched down so he eye level with Russell “find out I took you I will be parked forever.”

Russell sighed sadly, frowning “Ok.”

Sideswipe felt a bit guilty so thought of a solution “Maybe next time when there’s not a huge risk in decepticons being near I’ll take you for a drive.” 

“Thank, Sides.” Russell said and walked back into the Alchemor to continue his lessons about how to use the console from Fixit.

Sideswipe stood up and walked to Jazz, who was smiling amusedly at him. “What?” He asked.

“Seems you’re good friends with Russell.” Jazz mused.

“Yeah, Bee told me to keep an optic out for him when he’s not here. Russell is actually fun to hang around with since he helps me with planning my pranks.”

“You prank everyone in the scrapyard?” Jazz stifled a chuckle, smiled and raised an optical ridge, his visor shining in a certain way to show Sideswipe.

“Well,” Sideswipe drew out slowly “there’s not much to do here, and it’s actually quite fun, especially pranking Strongarm and Drift, their reactions are always worth it.” Sideswipe explained, smiling at the time he remembers pranking Strongarm by changing the colour of her paint pink.

Both of them then heard the rumble of two engines coming towards them. They turned and saw the familiar yellow and orange cars. Bee and Drift transformed and walked to the Alchemor. “We didn’t come across anything suspicious. Hopefully you two will have more luck, I don’t like how quiet it’s been, so be careful.” Bumblebee gestured to Sideswipe and Jazz.

“Don’t worry Bee, if the decepticons show up we’ll give em a run for their shanix.” After Sideswipe finished talking he transformed and drove out, with Bee and Jazz who stared in surprise as he was lost in sight.

Bumblebee sighed like he experienced this a lot “Jazz will you keep an optic out for him please?” He pleaded.

“Don’t worry Bee,” Jazz assured, putting his right servo on Bumblebee’s shoulder “I’ll keep him safe from himself.”

Bumblebee nodded “Thanks. Good luck on your patrol, report to the command centre in case you do run into decepticons.”

Jazz chuckled “Sure thing Bee.” Then transformed and drove outside of the scrapyard where Sideswipe was waiting impatiently.

“What took you so long?” Sideswipe asked as the both of them started to drive off onto the road on the left.

“Just assuring Bee that I’ll keep you out of trouble.” Jazz said like it was a fact, driving beside Sideswipe.

“What trouble?” He asked surprised.

“From yourself.” Jazz answered.

“I don’t need a botsitter.” Sideswipe said, hint of annoyance in his tone.

“Well that sucks for you, cause you do kid.” You could practically hear the smile in his voice. Sideswipe growled in annoyance. Not just because he’s being botsitted by Jazz but also the fact that he called Sideswipe ‘kid’ again.

They drove in silence for five minutes until Sideswipe turned on his radio because the silence was killing him. A song they haven't heard before came on, it was called ‘Breaking Me’ by Topic ft A7S. It was a calm drive with a good beat. As they drove a good distance from the scrapyard and into a country road, Jazz shifted gears and sped straight past Sideswipe, who was surprised that Jazz would be speeding. But he didn’t care as he shifted gears and drove faster to catch up. He was tailing Jazz’s bumper when he made a sharp turn to the right that Sideswipe had to have reflexes like lightning to not lose balance. Tires screeched and dust flew as they tried to see who was faster. Then a new song began, ‘Don’t Call Me Up’ by Mabel, but it was barely heard as they were more focused on the race. Sideswipe was confused of where Jazz was going because it wasn’t the route they were supposed to be on. The scenery was unrecognisable to Sideswipe. They were driving on a dirt road now, then a forest came into view, by this time the song ended and Sideswipe turned off the radio.

As both of them drove slowly through the forest, Sideswipe was looking around, trying to figure out where they were. He found out on his map they were in an enclosed forest that was a shortcut to the route they were supposed to be on. The forest was what you would expect, have trees, dirt and sunlight peeking through the leaves above. Jazz transformed since they were a good distance away from the road, so Sideswipe followed his lead. He was starting to grow nervous and suspicious of where Jazz was leading him but he stayed quiet, having faith that Jazz knew what he was doing. After they walked through all the trees Sideswipe started to hear the sound of rushing water. It was a waterfall.

What Sideswipe saw was beautiful, it was a small lake with a waterfall crashing from above, sliding down a cliff. The lake was sparkling like glitter from the sun shining directly on it. Sideswipe just thought it was breathtaking. Until Jazz interrupted his thoughts and broke the silence.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” He asked cheerfully, putting his hands on his hips.

“Yeah, it is.” Sideswipe paused for a moment, thinking why Jazz brought him here, “Why are we here?”

“Thought we’d take a break from that race, so I found a relaxing area on Google Maps. And it looks like we’re on time.” Sideswipe looked at Jazz, confused at what he meant. Then the sun reached a specific point in the sky, that it shined onto the lake and waterfall to make a triple rainbow over the waterfall. Sideswipe optics widened in amazement, his mouth wide open in surprise. Jazz turned to look at him and what he saw sent his spark soaring which made him smile.

“Woah. This... is awesome. Definitely a perfect place to relax.” Sideswipe said, trying to contain his amazement. He sighed and walked over to a tree nearest to the lake and sat down leaning back.

Jazz crossed his arms and smirked “You know, you still have to do something for me.”

Sideswipe bowed his head, sighed tiredly and stood up “Alright, you thought of something? What do you want me to do?” He walked towards Jazz.

“Follow me.”

Sideswipe obeyed and followed him into the lake which was a bit suspicious. Jazz then stopped walking and turned to face Sideswipe. “Why are we in-”

Sideswipe didn’t have time to answer the question, as Jazz cupped water into his hand and splashed him in the face. Sideswipe sputtered and stepped back in surprise as water trickled down his face. “Ok, you asked for it!” He yelled as he kicked the water with his leg, which splashed all over Jazz and made him stumble a bit, but he wasn’t going to fall that easily. He copied him and kicked the water but Sideswipe kicked back to defend himself. They continued this for five to ten minutes, laughing their heads off, until both of them were venting hard, with water dripping down on their bodies, seeping into their gears, that they had to stop. As they were walking out of the lake Sideswipe took notice of the way the water glistened on Jazz’s body and made him shine. He didn’t realise he was staring until Jazz glanced at him and quickly looked away, a blush slowly creeping on his cheeks. Jazz just smiled. Once they stepped out of the water, they transformed and drove onto the road continuing on their patrol.


	4. Enemy Of My Enemy

In an abandoned warehouse there was a group of decepticons including Steeljaw, the leader and his subordinates: Thunderhoof, Underbite, Fracture and Clampdown. Steeljaw was coming up with a plan to subdue the Autobots while everyone was listening intently ready to settle their scores against them. What they didn’t see was a mech peeking around a corner, spying on the group. The mech wasn’t impressed with the plan Steeljaw was relaying to his team. It almost seemed childish. Naïve. Stupid, that was the best word to describe it. He was mostly amused, but annoyed as well so he decided it was time for him to intervene. The mech stepped out from the shadows to reveal the colours of black, purple and gold details. He was quite a large bot with spikes poking out of his arms and red optics to complete the ensemble.

Steeljaw picked up faint sounds of footsteps from his sonar ears and turned around to face the black and purple mech who was smiling, like he was plotting an evil scheme. “Who are you?” Steeljaw demanded.

“A fellow decepticon, like yourselves.” He gestured to his decepticon symbol then to Steeljaw and his crew.

“What’s your name, and what do you want?” Steeljaw asked, still apprehensive.

“I want to help you get rid of the Autobots that are residing on Earth, because they have an Autobot I have to settle a score with, and my name’s Dromus.” He explained.

* * *

At the Autobot base Sideswipe was listening to one of Jazz’s stories about the war. Sideswipe was sitting on a self made chair, his right leg that was pulled up and hands behind his head, while Jazz sat on his new made berth that laid next to Sideswipe’s. Jazz could tell Sideswipe was very invested in the story when his optics would brighten when something in the story included fighting, an awesome save or events that occurred in the Ark. Right now Jazz was telling him how he infiltrated a decepticon base to retrieve vital information, and put bombs in the vents as a fail safe, in case he was captured and the decepticons tried to get information from his processor, since he was TIC (third in command) and Head of SpecOps.

Sideswipe’s optics brightened at that, “Whoa, you were TIC and Head of SpecOps?” He asked incredulously, sitting up and putting his leg on the ground.

Jazz blushed slightly, tilting his head to the side, “Yeah, I was.”

“Awesome.” He paused, thinking carefully how to ask, “You said you put the bombs as a fail safe, and you would set them off in case the decepticons caught you, wouldn’t that mean you would be...killing yourself too?” He said the last part softly.

Jazz’s smile slowly turned into a frown when Sideswipe mentioned ‘fail safe’ and sighed sadly, looking at the ground, shoulders slumped. Sideswipe was making Jazz take his time. He knew he should’ve said to not tell him if he didn’t want to, but the curiosity was killing him. Then Jazz looked up and said “Yes. It would.” He braced his hands on the edge of his berth, visor glancing at Sideswipe, lips in a straight line.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn't've--” Sideswipe said, feeling guilty. But he didn’t get to finish his apology when Jazz interjected.

“No, it’s alright. That was just the dark side of my job. It wasn’t always about the battles and victories. It was about doing whatever it took to win the war. And sometimes, that came at the cost of your life.” Jazz said sadly, looking at his pedes.

Sideswipe directed his optics to his hands, wearing a guilty expression on his face, “I’m… glad you survived the war,” He said with absolute sincerity. He lifted his head and chuckled, “Look on the bright side, if you didn’t survive, you wouldn’t have met me.” Sideswipe gestured to himself.

Jazz smiled at that, “Heh, yeah.” He looked at Sideswipe, “I guess you have a point.”

“Don’t I always.” He said it like it was a fact rather than a question, crossing his arms, leaning back on his chair with a smug look on his face.

“I suppose so… kid.” Jazz smirked, he turned his head facing ahead of him, and glanced at Sideswipe who was pouting which he found...cute.

Then Sideswipe stood up with a heavy sigh, “I promised Russell for a ride, so I gotta get goin’.”

Jazz smiled, “Stay outta trouble.”

Sideswipe put his hands on his hips, “You say that like I get in trouble all the time.” Jazz tilted his head and smirked, making a face that what he said was true. Sideswipe groaned annoyed, knowing he was defeated, “Ugh, don’t waste your vents, nothing’s gonna happen.” And with that he left to pick up Russell for their drive.

Jazz was left with his worried thoughts, “I hope you're right kid.” Jazz sighed.

* * *

Russell enjoyed taking drives with Sideswipe. He thought and felt that it always made them closer, like brothers. Sideswipe felt the same too, he enjoyed hanging out with Russell and not just because he liked getting out of chores he had to do. Right now Sideswipe was driving on a open road to Russell’s favourite park, which was only 10 minutes away from Crown City.

Russell was on his phone while Sideswipe was jamming out whatever the radio played, each tune better than the next. However, they didn’t notice a dark purple car beginning to drive behind them. Russell looked up briefly from his phone to look at the rear view mirror. What he saw got his blood running cold. He quickly turned the radio off despite Sideswipe’s whining, “Hey! It was getting to the good part!”

“Sideswipe I think cons are chasing us!” Russell yelled.

“What?” Sideswipe said unbelievably. “Ok, it seems there’s just one, I can take him, but first I have to drop you off somewhere.” Sideswipe explained his plan.

“What?! No, Sideswipe you can’t take him on your own, there might be others!” Russell warned.

“Whatever! I need to get you out of here!” Sideswipe growled.

Suddenly, Sideswipe turned a sharp right into a forest. He transformed and placed Russell behind a tree and some bushes, to keep him hidden. “Well, hello Sideswipe” Someone behind him said creepily. Sideswipe quickly turned round to see a black and purple mech. He drew his Decepticon Hunter out that turned into a sword.

“Who are you, and how do you know my name?” Sideswipe demanded, even though he was slightly afraid of the intimidating mech.

The mech chuckled, “My name is Dromus. And that’s all you need to know.”

Then out of nowhere electricity shot through Sideswipe’s body that caused immense pain. He screamed and groaned and fell to the floor, smoke producing from his body. He was unconscious. Russell gasped quietly and retreated further into the bush on his hands and knees. Dromus then picked up Sideswipe and carried him over his shoulder back to where Steeljaw and his crew were residing on foot. When he was out of the forest and Russell’s view he quickly took his phone out and called the command centre.

  
  
  


In the scrapyard, Jazz was instructing Strongarm on how to improve her posture when facing a foe. Suddenly Fixit commed everyone to the command centre saying there’s an emergency. They both ran there and waited for a few seconds for everyone to arrive. “What’s the emergency Fixit?” Bumblebee asked with urgency.

“Russell called saying that Sideswipe has been botnapped!” Fixit exclaimed.

“Open a groundbridge to his coordinates.” Bumblebee commanded.

Fixit did as he was told and a green vortex appeared. Everyone ran through to see Russell looking at us very worriedly.

“Russell are you okay?” Bumblebee asked.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Sideswipe hid me in some bushes behind a tree.” Russell said as he pointed where he was hidden.

_ Clever kid.  _ Jazz thought to himself. “Do ya know what the decepticon looked like?” Jazz asked Russell.

He nodded, “Yeah, he was purple with black and gold detailing and he had these weird spikes on his arms. Also he said his name was ‘Dromus’.”

Jazz’s energon ran cold at that name. He thought he would never hear it again. Ever. His spark was pulsing fast against his chest with worry. He knew Dromus to be a torturer during the war, and if he went through the trouble to capture Sideswipe, then he must know that he’s here. Jazz started to really worry now. He had to save him. Who knows what Dromus would do to him. He was going to need help in case Dromus partnered up with someone because he would’ve needed help to pull this off.

“I know who that is.” Jazz revealed.

“You do?” Bumblebee wanted to clarify.

“Yes. And if we want to save Sideswipe we’re gonna have to hurry.”


	5. Rescue Mission (Part 1)

Sideswipe slowly opened his optics to see nothing but darkness. He was laying on a hard floor on his side. He could barely move, his whole body was aching thanks to the electric shock that took him out. Then he started to remember what happened and started to panic. Sideswipe knew he needed to calm down so he took deep vents to relax himself. It also helped get his body to move again. When he felt that he could move again, he tried to sit up. But it proved to be a challenge. With a groan he sat up and looked around at his surroundings. Everything was dark. With no items, or boxes or… anything.

Suddenly a bright light appeared blinding Sideswipe for a moment, and his optics slowly readjusted. As he looked at the small window that produced the light, stood a mech that he recognised as Dromus who chased and shocked him, somehow.

“You’re awake. Good. This will make everything more fun.” Dromus said emotionlessly and chuckled darkly. His voice seemed to be crackling, which Sideswipe assumed Dromus was speaking through a microphone/speaker.

“What do you want from me?” Sideswipe sneered. 

“Absolutely nothing.” He said innocently. “Well, I guess to torture you.” He smiled darkly.

Sideswipe’s optics went wide at that statement and started to panic, but he tried his best to keep his cool. “W-What are you going to do to me?” He barely breathed out.

“Oh, don’t worry, you’ll start to feel it soon.” And with that the light of the window went completely dark, leaving Sideswipe by himself. He stood up and turned on his headlights, as he was trying to find a door or a vent he could escape through. Then a strange low rumbling sound started to fill Sideswipe’s audio receptor. He looked everywhere to find the source of that sound, but before he could he started feeling cold… and colder.

Sideswipe checked his internal temperature and saw that it was slowly dropping. “Scrap.” He grumbled, as he moved to the nearest wall and tried to desperately look for something to escape this freezer. He started to really panic when he searched the walls and found nothing. The ceiling, nothing. The small window, couldn’t even break through it since they took his Decepticon Hunter and the glass was too thick.

He was getting colder.

He needed to keep moving. However he felt his joints starting to freeze up.

“Keep moving.” Sideswipe mumbled to himself.

He started to feel weak. He could barely move his legs. They were frozen.

“Come on legs!” He yelled, as he pulled with all his might for his legs to move, but they didn’t.

He was venting hard to calm his rapid pulsing spark. Sideswipe then fell to the floor on his side, with his right elbow supporting him. He was getting colder… his optics darker… tired… he was tired… and cold… and… alone. No one was going to rescue him. Not even Jazz.

At the thought of Jazz, his optics brightened a little. He remembered when he first met him… their spar session, which made his cheeks heat up and made his body shiver from the contrast of the coldness… the day they raced and went to that beautiful waterfall, and played in the water, laughing together, seeing the way the sun reflected off of the water and onto Jazz’s body glistening in the sun.

At some point, during those thoughts Sideswipe’s elbow gave out and was lying on the floor, motionless.

Then his optics went dark.

* * *

At the scrapyard

  
  


“I’m trying to lock on to Sideswipe’s coordinates, but something is jamming the signal.” Fixit said as he typed into the console.

“Then can you give us a location closest to his coordinates?” Bumblebee asked.

Fixit pauses for a moment, thinking then typed into his console again. “Yes. A dam, a few miles from here.” As he spoke a large holographic map appeared in front of Fixit to show what route to take.

“Bee can I talk to you for a second?” Jazz said as he moved away from everybody else, with following close behind.

“What is it Jazz?”

Jazz sighed before speaking, “First, thanks for your team’s help in finding Sideswipe. Second, I know more of who Dromus is, I know what he’s capable of, so this something I have to do on my own.” Jazz explained.

Bee looked at Jazz like he was crazy, “Jazz, Sideswipe is part of my team and it is my responsibility to save him.” Bumblebee reasoned calmly.

“Bee, your team is inexperienced with what Dromus can do, and so are you,” Bumblebee’s optics widened at that, “I am. And I don't want you to feel responsible or guilty if something should happen to your teammates.” Jazz countered.

Bumblebee sighed and looked over at his team, waiting patiently for them to finish talking. He turned back to Jazz and huffed, “If you need back up comm. us. We will be there.”

Jazz nodded, his expression neutral. He transformed and drove out to find Sideswipe, hoping he’s still alive, otherwise… no he can’t think about that, he has to focus on finding him. He drove as fast and carefully as he could.

When Jazz arrived at the coordinates it was oddly quiet. He surveyed the area to make sure that he wouldn’t be ambushed. He started to walk towards the warehouse, hiding in the shadows. He creeped around the different shelves and floors and doors. Nothing. He started to worry and his spark started hurting, but he ignored it and kept searching for another five minutes.

Then he noticed that there was a door behind a shelf. He pulled the shelf away from the blocked door that had a label ‘cooling room’. He started fearing the worst when he opened the door and ran down the hallway. At the end of the hallway was another door, it looked much thicker and had a lock but that wasn’t going to stop him. Jazz took out his small dagger that was hidden on his ankle and pick locked the door open. When he did open it, a gust of cold air hit him and he staggered back a bit. What he saw made him freeze to the spot and his mouth open in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, I know!!
> 
> I’ll try and finish the other chapter but life has been a bit busy for me.
> 
> Happy Halloween! 👻 
> 
> And stay safe!


	6. Rescue Mission (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want the chapters to be longer.

Jazz was frozen to the spot with what he was looking at. He saw Sideswipe lying on the floor, on his side. There were signs of frost that showed as blotches of white on his body. He was barely moving or even venting. His optics were flickering which meant he was still alive. Jazz quickly went to his side, examining with his optics. Sideswipe was almost completely frozen, his internal temperature must’ve malfunctioned, making him very cold, and nearly freezing over. His spark was pulsing so fast with worry; he had to get Sideswipe out of here.

  
  


Jazz carefully turned Sideswipe on his back and gently put one arm under his knees, the other on the back of shoulders and picked him up in bridal style from the cold ground. Sideswipe stiffly curled up closer to Jazz’s body which surprised him but smiled softly at him. He turned to leave but was stopped when he saw a very familiar bot standing in the doorway from where he entered. His smile immediately dropped and was replaced with a frown.

  
  


No one spoke. It was silence, with just the freezing unit humming gently in the background.

  
  


“Consider this a taste of what to expect in the future for you, and the other Autobots on this planet.” Dromus said in a low tone that Jazz knew, was a threat. He kept his face neutral not showing any movement. The decepticon smirked, turned to his right, then phased through the wall.

  
  


After one minute, Jazz snarled in frustration and tipped his head to keep his tears from flowing down from his optics. He looked back down at the limp Sideswipe in his arms and started to make his way out of the warehouse. When he was a long distance away he commed the scrapyard for a groundbridge. Jazz walked through and was met with wide optics and a few gasps. 

  
  


“Fixit, Sideswipe needs help!” Bumblebee yelled to the orange minibot who quickly rolled on his two wheels toward Jazz. He did a scan on Sideswipe, and told Jazz to put him on the medical berth in the small yellow tent. Jazz was ushered out so Fixit could work. He sat on a box near the tent with a face that didn’t show any emotion in others' optics, but it held such so much worry and pain. Jazz was confused why he was feeling like this toward the kid. It was true that he was worried… no, he was  _ very  _ worried. Then Jazz faintly smirked and huffed, ‘ _ Primus, this kid is doing something to me and I don’t know how.’ _

  
  


A few hours later, as the sun was going down, Sideswipe was still in the medical tent and Jazz was still waiting while everyone resumed doing what they needed to do except Bumblebee and Grimlock. Luckily, Fixit exited the tent and all optics were on him. Jazz stood up as Fixit started to inform everyone of Sideswipe’s condition.

  
  


“Sideswipe will be alright, but his systems nearly froze up completely. I had to put in a few heaters in the tent, so he should be awake by morning.” Fixit explained calmly, Bee and Grim breathed a sigh of relief as their shoulders relaxed.

  
  


“Thank you, Fixit.” Bumblebee said.

  
  


But while Fixit was explaining Jazz managed to slip into the tent without anyone noticing, courtesy of being Head of special operations. When he walked in he saw a couple of heaters facing Sideswipe so he could warm up. He made his way over to Sideswipe’s side and made sure everything was in place and nothing was missing. He stopped, and looked at Sideswipe’s peaceful form.

  
  


He looked so calm and… beautiful.

  
  


Jazz couldn’t stop himself as he let the back of his left hand lightly caress Sideswipe’s cheek as his right hand held Sideswipe’s right hand. A wave of guilt washed over him.  _ How could I have been so stupid?  _ Jazz scolded himself. He should have known someone was following him. But Dromus is really clever, he could’ve used a strong cloaking device to mask his signal. That means he must’ve seen him with Sideswipe at some point and decided to kidnap him, just for that threat, ‘ _ Consider this a taste of what to expect in the future for you, and the other Autobots on this planet _ .’ 

  
  


Jazz wasn’t able to stop that maniac before when he killed some of his closest friends, but now Jazz has to stop him before anyone else gets hurt.

  
  


“Wow,” Sideswipe’s raspy voice retracted him out of his thoughts and looked at him, “didn’t peg you to be a crier.”

  
  


Jazz was confused at first, but when he lifted his left hand up to his face he realised that he was indeed crying. Jazz opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by Sideswipe.

  
  


“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” Jazz gave him a skeptic look with a tilt of his head, “Promise.” Sideswipe said as he looked at Jazz’s visor trying to find his optics.

  
  


Jazz grinned, “Thanks.” He was relieved that Sideswipe was back to normal. Well as normal as he could be.

  
  


“Just out of curiosity, why were you crying?” Sideswipe asked.

  
  


Jazz didn’t know what to say. He searched Sideswipe’s face for a moment before finally speaking. “The decepticon that captured ya was Dromus, he somehow followed me to Earth without me knowin’.” Jazz explained.

  
  


“What does he want?” Sideswipe asked in a curious voice.

  
  


“I don’t know, he’s a tricky decepticon, with many goals. But I know for sure that he wants nothing more but to hurt me in any way possible. That’s why he captured ya.” Jazz revealed, looking at Sideswipe’s optics which he could get lost in.

  
  


Sideswipe optics widened in surprise and confusion, “Wait, how would capturing me hurt you?”

  
  


Jazz sighed, “Cause I care about ya.” He said in a soft voice with sincerity.

  
  


Sideswipe optics got wide and his face held a tint of blue, he cleared his throat to clear the awkwardness out of the air and quietly, above a whisper said, “Thanks, I guess,” Sideswipe glanced at Jazz’s visor and quickly looked away when he saw that Jazz was looking at him too, “So what are we gonna do about this ‘Dromus’ guy?” Fully looking at Jazz now.

  
  


“I’ll talk to Bee and his team about this tomorrow, maybe we’ll have a chance to stop him,” Jazz planned out, “You should rest or Fixit will be upset.”

  
  


Sideswipe rolled his optics and laid down on his side, before he closed his optics he mumbled, “Thanks, for saving me.” Then he fell asleep.

  
  


Jazz chuckled, “Your welcome, kid.” And exited the tent to let Sideswipe rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Chapters will be a bit slow, but I am doing my best to upload!


	7. Feeling Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for not updating for a while. College has been taking up my time, because I have to complete a big project, it’s wearing me down so much. So this is my Christmas present for you, I hope you enjoy and sorry again!

It was noon and Sideswipe was feeling much better and was eager to go do something. As he was walking to his makeshift berth, he thought of what he wanted to do either watch a movie with Russell, set a prank on someone or practice with his Decepticon Hunter with Jazz again. Wait. What? He stopped in his tracks and he felt energon rush to his cheeks, remembering his spar with Jazz.

  
  
  


The warm feeling of his body close to his made his spark skip a beat. That’s when, at that point he realised that he started to fall for Jazz. And at that point he started to panic and become self-conscious. 

  
  
  


What if Jazz didn’t like him that way?

  
  
  


Why would Jazz want to be with someone who always causes trouble?

  
  
  


No way. He pushed all his feelings aside. Now he needed to clear his head so he took out his Decepticon Hunter from his subspace which turned into a sharp blade, and started to practice his fighting stances, not knowing Jazz was watching him from afar, behind a shelf. After the whole incident with Dromus, he couldn’t let Sideswipe out of his sight. It was his fault that he didn’t notice Dromus when he landed on Earth. And he let his guard down, that’s probably how Dromus knew about Sideswipe.

  
  
  


Now that he thought about it he thought something felt off at the waterfall, at his da— patrol with Sideswipe. Maybe Dromus was there watching them. Watching them talk and play in the water having fun, and that annoyed him the most. He lets his guard down whenever he’s with Sideswipe. That playful and mischievous smile he always shows makes his spark quietly rattle in his chest. He couldn’t help it, he was falling for him.

  
  
  


After twenty minutes, Sideswipe decided to take a small break. When he finished drinking his energon, he got up and practiced his stances again. The way his body and pedes moved, and changed direction with each swing and slash which made it look like he was dancing. Jazz smiled, impressed and intrigued.

  
  
  


When Sideswipe finished his stances again, Jazz walked around the shelf and up to him with a smirk on his face, “I didn’t know you could dance.”

  
  
  


Sideswipe turned around surprised, as well as confused, “Dance?”

  
  
  


“Yeah, the way you were movin’, while you were doing your stances looked like dancing.” Jazz clarified.

  
  
  


Sideswipe didn’t really know what to say, only, “Thanks, I guess.” He smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head with his left hand, “Sorry I-I didn’t see you watching me.” He said with an airy chuckle.

  
  
  


“I didn’t want to interrupt ya.” Jazz said sincerely. There was a moment's pause, then Jazz stepped towards Sideswipe and gently took his blade out of Sideswipe’s hand, which wasn’t hard at all, and stabbed it in the ground beside himself. Then Jazz offered his right hand to Sideswipe, who looked at the hand and at Jazz confused and tilted his head in silent questioning. “Will you join me in this dance?”

  
  
  


Sideswipe’s optics got wide in surprise. He did not expect Jazz to say that. “Uh, I, don't really know how to dance.” Sideswipe said lamely, bowing his head slightly in embarrassment.

  
  
  


Jazz smiled sweetly which surprised Sideswipe yet again, and then Jazz took his right hand in his left and put it on Jazz’s left shoulder, next Jazz took Sideswipe’s other hand and lifted it in the air, fingers entwined. Sideswipe was a blushing mess really quick and nervous since he didn’t exactly know how to dance, especially with a partner. Jazz used his free left hand to toggle his audio receptor and Photograph by Ed Sheeran started to play, then Jazz put his left hand on Sideswipe’s hip as their optics met. “I’ll teach you.” Jazz soothed.

  
  
  


Jazz, started to lead Sideswipe in a waltz-like dance slowly. As they danced, they kept optic/visor contact, both too scared to look away. They stepped back and forth, turned 360 degrees or 180 while still keeping optic contact and dancing beautifully together. Even though Sideswipe was trying to hold it together and not mess up, he was nearly tripping when they did the turns but he was glad Jazz did the dance slowly so he could catch up.

  
  
  


That’s probably another reason why he liked Jazz; he was considerate, easy going, funny and attractive, and Sideswipe thinks that the visor is a factor in that.

  
  
  


When the music started to come to an end, they slowed down their dance and stopped but didn’t let go right away, “See, it was easy.” Jazz said, keeping his voice low. 

  
  
  


“For you maybe, I kept tripping up. I couldn’t even turn without lagging behind. And I didn’t keep in time with the music. And-” Sideswipe was cut off as Jazz cupped his cheek with his left hand, which made Sideswipe look at him, optics wide. 

  
  
  


“You danced beautifully.” Jazz purred as he leaned in closer with their foreheads almost touched.

  
  
  


That made Sideswipe blush really hard and his spark race a million miles per minute and the worst part was, he couldn’t hide it. He only now found out that his hand didn’t let go of Jazz’s when they stopped dancing, and on instinct of his racing spark, he gave it a light squeeze. 

  
  
  


Sideswipe glanced at Jazz’s lips for a second and thought Jazz didn’t notice, but he did. And Jazz took that as his sign to lean in and because Sideswipe didn’t move away, Jazz leaned in more until his and Sideswipe’s lips were pressed lightly together.

  
  
  


Sideswipe’s optics were shuttering and they almost closed at how soft and warm Jazz’s lips were. And as Jazz didn’t move, waiting for Sideswipe to make a choice to keep going or move away. He chose to keep going. So he gladly returned the kiss with a bit more pressure. 

  
  
  


They kept kissing each other as Jazz’s hand slid from Sideswipe’s cheek, to his neck and shoulders while Jazz’s other hand which was on Sideswipe’s hip squeezed and fiddled with the metal there. Sideswipe shivered and gasped at every touch, which is what made him lick Jazz’s bottom lip, asking entrance, which was accepted instantly and the battle of the glossas began. Each trying to make the other submit, as their glossas mingled with each other. At one point Sideswipe let go of Jazz’s hand and placed it on his neck and the other on his chest to bring Jazz closer. The hand that was on Jazz’s neck accidentally brushed Jazz’s audial horn, which earned him a small groan as Jazz broke the kiss. Yet, their mouths were still close together, as they gasped for ventilation.

  
  
  


When they somewhat calmed down, Sideswipe smiled in victory as he looked at Jazz’s visor, “It seems I found a sensitive spot.” Sideswipe purred, brushing his fingers lightly on Jazz’s audial horn.

  
  
  


Sideswipe could tell that Jazz was trying to hold it in; the shivers gave it away. “Hm,” Jazz chuckled lightly, “It seems you have.” He paused for a moment, thinking, “Do you… want to keep going?” Jazz asked quietly.

  
  
  


Sideswipe thought for a minute, “Maybe not today?” He asked shyly, “I’m a bit tired from the training and dancing.” He further explained.

  
  
  


Jazz smiled softly, “Sure, I won’t do anythin’ you don’t want to do. I’ll wait till you're ready.”

  
  
  


Sideswipe smiled, relieved at that. He noticed that it was getting close to night time, and how tired he really was. Then he reluctantly asked, “Do you want to rest with me?”

  
  
  


Jazz nodded and they both laid down on Sideswipe’s berth. Jazz pulled Sideswipe in close to himself, resting his arm on Sideswipe’s hips, which Sideswipe did the same, with his arm over Jazz’s abdomen. Comforted by each other’s presence, they both fell into deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how much I will be able to update with my college project keeping me busy, probably one chapter a month if I can. Thank you so much for reading! Merry Christmas and happy new year!   
> 🎄🎄🎄🎁🎁🎉


End file.
